Boo
|-|Boo= |-|Boocord/Discord Possessed= |-|Future Boo= Summary Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Boo and Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons created by Somber Project Chimera was a secret project by the OIA to create pony clones using chemicals harvested from the eternal Discords essence. Once it was discovered by Twilight Sparkle that government officials were creating ponies or "blanks" for the sole purpose of being soldiers, the project was to be shutdown and all related to the project to be executed for their unethical experiments. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Armageddon happened before any of that could be fully implemented. And so the cloning machine hummed and created clones 200 years well into the future, most of which died early into life due to low intelligence, and malfunctioning turrets set to kill the already dead staff of the project. However one special pony managed despite all odds to survive thanks to luck at first but eventually skill too. This pony...still didn't have a name and wasn't THAT much smarter than her peers. When 2 armies stormed the tower in a war and intended to to reactivate the cloning process, thats when her life changed forever. She meekly befriended Blackjack who named her "Boo" after how sneaky she could be and offered her something nopony else offered her before: Food! After Blackjack destroyed the cloning machines and freed Discord, Boo clung to Blackjack like glue, often seeing her as mother. Blackjack, seeing Boo as her own pony and not a soulless clone, took as much care as the wasteland would to teach Boo and fully embraced a paternal role. After the events that turned her mostly cyborg it was Boos innocence and her first word that brought Blackjack back from the brink of insanity. After Blackjack set off a Black Hole bomb and got separated from the rest of her friends, Blackjack focused all of her time on educating Boo as much as possible. Eventually they were found by Rampage who lead them to Amandi as she secretly betrayed them. As Blackjack was being beaten Boo revealed a big secret to everyone, She is the current host body for Discord. Touched by Blackjacks heart and actions, Discord and Boo fight alongside Blackjack to save The Wasteland. Appearance As a Blank Template Boo takes the appearance of a canvas waiting to be painted. She is all white all around initially with the only thing separating her from her peers is her elongated hair. Later when she is fully possessed by Discord, her body changes to take on his appearance such as his snaggle tooth, and yellow irises During Epilogue she later acquires the Mare Do Well Power armor, she has since permanently adopted her fathers snaggle tooth and irises, however she may be able to change this for her liking. Personality *Boo As stated previously when first discovered, Boo displayed attributes close to that of an animal than one of a fully developed pony. Having a mindless desire for Snack cakes, food, and Being around Blackjack. She is prone displaying incredible bouts of sadness and stress when separated from Blackjack, like searching all around a town aimlessly or going to places she remembers fondly with Blackjack, such as her home, the Star House. despite all of this, Boo was slowly bit by bit learning quickly and evolving herself, whether it be from Blackjack and co rewarding her with cakes, or the several dangerous experiences she faces because of being around Blackjack. It is this innocence that often keeps Blackjack and her group going when the odds stack against them, coming to an ultimatum when she utters he first word "Bwackjack" snapping Blackjack out of an extreme mental breakdown. During a 3 month period of down time, Blackjack spent most of her time educating Boo as best as she could. from this Boo's personality truly blossomed forward, as she started speaking full sentences on her own and understanding abstract concepts like emotions, sarcasm, and the like. She fully understands why Blackjack does some of the things she does and why she may forbid her from joining, but Boo still does worry, no longer as a near mindless animal but as a concerned friend and in a way pupil. *Discord Discord is almost entirely unchanged from his earlier appearances in Friendship is Magic. He holds no regard for most ponies, not because of indifference but because of the horrible experiments done to him as well as the near 200 years of torture they forced him through when the bombs fell. On the outside Discord is a trickster, something to expected from a spirit of chaos, but on the inside he is a deeply damaged and a relatable personality, because while he will sees his brand of chocolate cloud chaos as fun, he truly despises ponies and zebras for the real actual suffering they brought upon their world in their fight for friendship, and is depressed knowing that this story is not the way things were supposed to go. His hope for the future however is rekindled when Blackjack, against everyones suggestions and what she knows of him, decides to release him from his prison instead of letting him die after 200 years of suffering. Since then Discord ultimately spent most of his time watching Blackjack closely through Boos adventures and perspective of her. Boo and Blackjack ultimately reconvince Discord that ponies may be able to find their way again as long as someone as dedicated and Blackjack remains around to guide them. It is through that character change that Discord ultimately becomes a spirit of disharmony that fights for good. *Future Boo Having bore witness to her fathers character change, the rest of Blackjacks adventures, and the rise of civilized society, Boo decides to follow in her fathers new found footsteps as a spirit of disharmony that fights for good. She takes great pride in her abilities as a master manipulator, thief, and all around mischief maker. But she still ultimately does what she does with at least a shroud of good reason, like stealing Littlepips statuettes, and setting off rebellions in the New Government to better bring to light misdeeds in the new world to her friends. Personal Statistics Alignment: Initially just followed Blackjack blindly but ultimately settles on Chaotic Good | Chaotic Good Name: Boo | Discord Origin: Fallout Equestria Project Horizons, a Fallout Equestria fanfiction by Somber Gender: Female | Male Spirit in Female Body Classification: Clone Earth Pony Template, Future Terrorist, Mysterious Mare do Well | Draconequus, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony Age: Likely Weeks to months old, 200 in Epilogue | Discord is at the very least 1200 years old, likely Much Older Birthplace: Hippocratic Research | Unknown Likes: Blackjack, Blackjack's other friends, being petted, snack cakes, Discord, following in her fathers footsteps | Creating Chaos, Disharmony, Boo, Chocolate Rain showers, Blackjack (for freeing him, and taking care of Boo.) Dislikes: Anyone who would hurt Blackjack, not being with/being separated from Blackjack, Blackjack being depressed or suicidal (She becomes less obsessed with Blackjack as the story progresses) | The Legate (Fought against him Centuries ago to an unknown degree.) Most ponies and zebras (he still carries a grudge for the pain their war inflicted on the planet.) Status: Alive, looks over the planet with Blackjack and Littlepip as one of its 3 main protectors while continuing her fathers mission to be an agent of chaos | Unknown Affiliation: Blackjack's friends, eventually The Hoof, and later Equus | Blackjack and Boo Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Supernatural Luck, Enhanced Senses (Her innate survival instincts allow her to detect threats faster than her peers), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Had some tutelage from Discord. Thinks its "playing".) |-|Discord Possessed/"Boocord"= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Enhanced Senses (Her innate survival instincts allow her to detect threats faster than her peers), Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 6) hopped to Boo when necessary, After leaving Boo and being reduced to ash, he continued existing as a soul while in hiding., Stealth Mastery, Extraordinary Genius, Martial Arts, Magic, Toon Force, Astral Projection, Reality Warping (Magic'd a personalized Superman outfit out of nowhere in Chapter 39, Summoned a throne out of nowhere in Chapter 65, Created a chalkboard and lab coat from nothing in Chapter 74, and when he discarded them, they exploded. Warped Blackjacks friends into a band briefly wherein they played Sad Violin.), Empowerment (Similar to his canon counterpart, he feeds on chaos and disharmony.), Hammerspace, Cosmic Awareness (Can perceive events that happen in the Dark World, which occupies a realm outside of space and time, is aware of events in Friendship in Magic and acknowledges them as "the way things should've went".), Precognition (Claimed to have seen the script for the main timeline.), Luck Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted Boo Extraordinary Luck to give him time to recover), Shapeshifting, Body Control (When he takes over Boo her face grows features that resemble him), Elasticity, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Opened a door to Blackjacks mind but immediately closed it due to how dirty it was.), 4th Wall Awareness, Can break the Fourth Wall, Teleportation, Creation, Fusionism, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing, Possible Power Nullification |-|Future Boo= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery (Stole Littlepip's Statuettes, claims to regularly sneak into government offices, without being noticed.), Supernatural Luck, Enhanced Senses (Her innate survival instincts allow her to detect threats faster than her peers.), Martial Arts, Magic, Minor Toon Force, Hammerspace, Minor Reality Warping (Magic'd a cigar and multiple pieces of clothing out of nowhere.), Social Influencing (Uses this to create chaos similarly to her father.). Via Power Armor: Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack, and Perception Manipulation (Via SATS). Extrasensory Perception, and Information Analysis (Via EFS) (All Power Armor Variants have the same systems built into them as Pipbucks Attack Potency: Building Level (Should be no weaker than Chapter 62b Blackjack, should be comparable to her durability.) | Building Level (Should be much stronger than before, managed to defeat the AI Cognitium, who had hijacked Blackjacks body.) | Building Level (Should be stronger than base.) Speed: At least Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Scaling to Blackjack.) | At least Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Should be no slower than before.) | At least Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Should be no slower than in Base.) Higher when using SATS (Scaling to Blackjack, who disarmed an opponent before a point blank shot could reach her.) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 50 Striking Strength: Building Level | Building Level | Building Level Durability: Building Level | Building Level | Building Level Stamina: High (Comparable to Blackjack) | High | High Range: Melee Range | Extended Melee Range normally Planetary to possibly Low Multiversal with Reality Warping based powers | Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable | None Notable (Can use Hammerspace to change this) | Mysterious Mare do Well Power Armor (Can use Hammerspace) Intelligence: Below Average, Acted more akin to a wild animal than a thinking creature at first (was unable to open a candy wrapper when first met, urinated on the floor in front of a crowd carelessly.), but thanks to Blackjacks surprisingly good tutelage, she has learned and grown smarter since then. Being able to comprehend social constructs and how to present herself like a normal, thinking, representative, pony. | Extraordinary Genius Has claimed to even be possibly Nigh-Omniscient (has been around longer than Celestia and Luna have and has a vast knowledge of various topics, knew that Goldenblood was being tricked and that he was being imprisoned in another dimension somehow despite being imprisoned himself years beforehand and having his other abilities being taxed to their limit. Knew Blackjack's entire backstory without any prior knowledge. He was fully aware of The Eater of Souls without any prior knowledge of the undead star and claimed he was destined to fight the Undead Star. Can see into multiple timelines outside of his own and read their "script".). | Genius Outsmarted Littlepip and the Twilight Society, who secretly oversee the planets development in the future. She is vastly knowledgeable about the future governments inner workings in her quest to follow in Discord's footsteps as a "Spirit of Chaos". Weaknesses: Young and Naive, the least comparatively experienced in Blackjack's group. | Is nowhere near how powerful he was before the war. Since transferring himself to Boo and recovering from his 200 years of torture he will quickly tire when using his more taxing abilities. Overuse of his abilities will turn him to dust. He is unable to change whatever he knows is Fated to happen and he is bound by an unknown presence not to perform actions that would alter that fate. (Like using his Nigh Omniscience to spoil what will happen in the story.) | Power Armor is susceptible to EMPs. Key: Base Boo | Discord Possessed/"Boocord" | Future Boo Notes: *'MLP: FiM Discord' has Time Travel abilities however it would cause numerous plot holes in the story if he had them in the Fallout Equestria Project Horizons story so they are omitted here. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Mature Category:Magic Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Toon Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Soul Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 8